


Speculation

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Series: Fandom Imagines [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Imagine is for http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerdy_Writer/pseuds/The_Nerdy_Writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

You walked into the BAU, biting into your already half eaten doughnut, setting down your stuff at your desk, which was across from Spencer’s aka your crush.

“Morning, Spence” You said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk, taking another bite, he was working on a crossword puzzle, he looked up at you and smiled

“Morning, Eliza” he then looked back down at his crossword puzzle and you took this opportunity to snatch his coffee and take a drink.

“Heyyy” He pouted, looking up, you chuckled, he was so adorable. He quickly snatched up your doughnut and took a bite. Now it was your turn to pout.

“Heeyyyy, that’s mine” you whined, laughing a little. You went to grab it but he stood up holding it above his head.

“Curse you and your height,” you laughed, trying to reach the pastry.

“It’s mine now” He laughed, taking another bite into it, you huffed

“Fine, your not getting your coffee back then” you said, taking another drink.

 

On the other side of the bullpen were Rossi, Morgan, and Penelope watching you two.  
“How long do you think they’ve been going out?” Penelope asked excitedly

“It’s hard to say” Rossi said “the real question is when are they going to tell us”

“I don’t know but if it’s not soon I’m gonna have to interrogate boy genius” Morgan said, he then got a text, looked down at his phone before putting it away. “Hotch said meeting in 5 minutes”

“I’ll get the love birds” Penelope said, walking over to you guys

“Hey, meeting in 5” Penelope said giddily. You two nodded and spencer ate the rest of your doughnut. You two went into the meeting room and sat down. You still had his coffee and shielded it protectively when he made a grab for it. Hotch then started talking about the case that we were currently consulting on and said that the we were going to go down there and that suspect was meeting someone at a fancy party or something. You took a sip of the coffee

“Reid, Richards you two will go in undercover as a couple” Hotch said looking t you two, you choked on your coffee. Usually he’d have Morgan and JJ go undercover for something like this. I looked over at Spencer and he had wide eyes.

“What?” you asked

“Well, I figured it wouldn’t be a problem since you two were dating” Hotch explained, he had a slight look of confusion on his face

“W-what?” You stuttered, blushing “we’re not…” you looked over at Spencer for help.

“No, we’re um” He cleared his throat “We’re not dating” the whole team looked genuinely surprised.

“Ok then, Morgan and JJ you two will” Hotch said clearing his throat.

After the meeting we went and boarded the plane. You took a window seat and Spencer sat next to you. After a moment of silence you spoke up.  
“That was, uh, awkward” you laughed nervously

“Yeah…” he said “um, when Hotch said… that, you seemed shocked” he said nervously “Do you really think it would be so astonishing if we were dating?”

“What? No spence, of course not, it just surprised me was all because I was really not expecting that, not to say I wouldn’t want to, I mean” You were just rambling nervously now “it wouldn’t be bad, ‘cause I really like you, and to think-“ you stopped, realizing what you just said. You blushed looking down

“You… you like me?” Spencer asked, well there was really no hiding it now

“Well… yeah, I mean who wouldn’t, you’re cute, smart, funny, I flipping love your hair, you’re great” You said looking down. When he didn’t answer you looked up  
“Spence?”

Suddenly his lips were on yours and you kissed back, his lips were soft, suddenly you heard a bunch of ‘wooing ‘ and broke the kiss looking at the team

“Go pretty boy” Morgan said, and Penelope squealed. You chuckled looking back at Spencer

“So… does that mean you like me too?” You asked,   
he chuckled before kissing you again.


End file.
